lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
News July 13-December 28, 2007
July 16, 2007 Elusive 'Lost' Game to be Unveiled at Comic Con by Jon Lachonis Buddy TV Forget all of those rumors about Ubisoft’s Lost game being shelved, word came today that the closely guarded game will finally make its first live appearance at the San Diego Comic Con Lost panel later this month. Besides giving fans a peek at the elusive game, the Lost creators and cast will be on hand to discuss the upcoming season three DVD box set, season four of Lost, and yes, even the much anticipated series finale. Read More... July 17, 2007 Williams to stay Lost at ABC Studios by Nellie Andreeva, The Hollywood Reporter "Lost" director-producer Stephen Williams has inked a two-year deal with ABC Studios, which produces the Emmy-winning series. Under the pact, Williams has been upped to a co-executive producer on the series. He will continue to direct multiple episodes of "Lost," which returns for a fourth season at midseason. Williams has directed more than a dozen episodes of the adventure series since its 2004 launch. He joined the show full time as a producer during Season 2 and was upped to supervising producer last season. Read More... July 19, 2007 Poll says Lost Favored to win Outstanding Drama Emmy by Jon Lachonis, Buddy TV Zap2it readers are picking Lost to win in the Outstanding Drama Series category at this years Emmy awards. This data comes on the heels of prediction data that says that either Heroes or Lost will get a nomination in the category, but not both. While the race may be tight amongst the actual Emmy voters, entertainment media, and various other armchair Emmy forecasters, there was no contest where Zap2it's readership was concerned. Read More... July 25, 2007 First trailer for Abrams project Cloverfield available by Alex Billington, firstshowing.net This has been the talk of the internet since Transformers opened in theaters July 3rd and this trailer mysteriously played in front of it. After 390 comments on the article discussing what it is, what it could be, and tearing every little detail of the trailer apart, no one has still officially figured it out. All we know is that it's being referred to as Cloverfield and will hit theaters on 1-18-08. However, here's your chance to give it a full-on high definition whirl and see if you can figure more out, or just be shocked and amazed at it over and over again...J.J. Abrams is producing, but Matt Reeves is directing and Drew Goddard ("Alias", “Lost") is writing. The film will hit theaters next January 18th, 2008. Read More... • View Trailer... July 26, 2007 Lost'' to Re-Enter Radio Silence After Comic-Con''' by Jon Lachonis, Buddy TV The next two weeks will be big ones for Lost fans. The studio press tours will no doubt bring some new information, perhaps word on a new time slot. Thursday will bring the Emmy award nominations, and next week fans will receive what is expected to be a huge download of information from the Lost Season Four panel at the San Diego Comic Con. Lost fans should savor every moment, though. It looks like once the Comic Con panel has passed, the Lost creative team will be going back into information lock down as the fourth season begins filming.Read More... Lost picks up six Emmy nominations by Jabberwock, Lostpedia.com The 2007 Emmy nominees have been announced and it looks like the rivalry between Ben and Locke continues off-screen. Lost picked up six Emmy nominations, but was surprisingly missing from the "Outstanding Drama" category. Michael Emerson and Terry O'Quinn were both nominated in the same category for outstanding supporting actor in a drama series. Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse share a nomination for outstanding writing for the season finale episode, . An Emmy nomination for outstanding directing goes to Jack Bender for outstanding direction for the same episode. The crew also picked up a third nomination for the season finale in the single-camera picture editing category. The final nomination was for Outstanding sound editing for the season premiere episode, . Read full results... July 27, 2007 Thetailsection.com reports from Comic Con 2007 Lost fansite The Tail Section has just posted a regularly-updated news page for events from Comic Con 2007. The long-anticipated Lost panel with J.J. Abrams and Carlton Cuse was today, and The Tail Section has two correspondents covering the news live, user "Tapdawg" as well as The Lost Ninja, who is better known to fans as the official Australian blogger for The Lost Experience last summer. TTS Comic Con 2007 page August 2, 2007 Lost Blu Ray set Sneaks Onto the Market Unannounced by Jon Lachonis, Buddy TV Months ago the rumor circulated that ABC’s hit Lost would be coming to Blu Ray High Definition disk with the release of its third season. The network quickly denied the rumor, dashing the hopes of Lost-philes everywhere. The increased resolution of Blu Ray, 1080 lines vs Lost’s 720 HD broadcast standard, coupled with the formats superior bandwidth – less noise, more clarity – would be a boon for fans obsessed with examining the often obscure and hazy hidden images and text scattered throughout Lost. Of course, the improved resolution would be just fine for casual viewers as well. Today, despite Disney’s previous denial that the set exists, Amazon.com began taking pre-orders for the Blu Ray set. Is it on, or not? Read More... August 22, 2007 Disney Confirms Lost: Season 3 Blu-ray Release by High Def Digest After months of speculation, Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment has confirmed a December 11 release date for 'Lost: The Complete Third Season - The Unexplored Experience' on Blu-ray. Rumblings of a high-def debut for 'Lost' first began back in May, when a December arrival date surfaced on various retailer websites. However, only days later Disney would officially deny the rumors, saying it had no plans to release any seasons of the series on high-def. Then, early last week, listings for a Blu-ray version resurfaced on top retailer sites, including Amazon.com -- a strong indicator that the series would be hitting high-def after all. Now, after all the twists and turns in the 'Lost' Blu-ray saga, Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment has finally confirmed that the third season of the hit series will indeed debut day-and-date on DVD and Blu-ray December 11 in a deluxe box set dubbed 'The Unexplored Experience.'Read More... Lost News: An Old Face Returns by Gael Fashingbauer Cooper, msnbc Comic-Con attendees, we're really sorry. Except maybe not so much. Once the TV critics at today's ABC executive session heard confirmation from network president Steve McPherson that the creators of the show "Lost" were going to be making a big announcement tomorrow at San Diego Comic-Con, it was as if the sharks had smelled blood in the water. Reporters harangued McPherson until an assistant came dashing out and whispered in his ear. (Stop reading here if you don't want a spoiler.) Read More... September 16, 2007 Lost Blu Ray Box Art Released by Jon Lachonis, BuddyTV The Lost Blu Ray set finally has a box design. Not strikingly different from the season 3 standard definition DVD box set, the Blu Ray counterpart essentially adds some of the signature Blu Ray gradients to the border and replaces most of the green on the spine. As for the set itself, still no word on whether or not Disney has included any additional High Definition materials for the set. When we spoke to Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse several months ago, the market for High Definition series sets was still an unknown arena. With the proliferation of consumer hardware picking up rapidly, thanks mostly to Microsoft's HD-DVD add on for the Xbox 360, and Sony's Blu Ray compatible Playstation 3, a lot of studios are entering the high definition market at the eleventh hour.Read More September 17, 2007 ABC's Lost Finds PC, PS3 and X360 in Q1 2008 by Chris Faylor, Shack News The game inspired by ABC and J.J. Abrams' ever-mysterious Lost will crash land on PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 in the first quarter of 2008, publisher Ubisoft announced this morning. A trailer of the game will debut at today's San Diego Comic-Con panel on Lost season 4, which begins at 5 PM PDT. Developed by Ubisoft Montreal, the Lost game puts players in the role of a survivor of Oceanic Flight 815, which veered off-course and unexpectedly crashed on a remote Pacific island. As players explore locations from the show and interact with its main characters, they will learn more about their characters' past, which will likely lead to previously-unrealized past relationships with other survivors. Along the way, players will face puzzles and many of the same challenges seen on the show, including the angry dust cloud-esque smoke monster. Read More... September 20, 2007 How Lost's captain was consumed by a beast by Rob A. McKenzie, National Post Jeffrey Lieber wrote the first draft for Lost. When the opening credits roll each week, his is one of the three names under “Created by.” But he has nothing whatsoever to do with the show anymore. Four years ago, he had turned in his script to ABC and all was going well when all of a sudden the network decided he was superfluous. It brought in golden boys J.J. Abrams (who is directing the next Star Trek movie) and Damon Lindelof to punch up the script. They added two twists that are essential to Lost’s success: flashbacks as a plot device, and the island as a character. This month’s edition of Chicago magazine tells the story from the perspective of Lieber, who is from Illinois. Appended to the article are excerpts from Lieber’s script, which was entitled Nowhere.IntroChicago Magazine Complete Article September 26, 2007 ABC's "Lost" Begins Work in Hawaii: Upcoming Year Scarier Than Ever By Jim Roberts, www.nationalledger.com The ABC television series "Lost" debuted September of 2004 and quickly became an overnight success as millions of viewers tuned in to find out what happened to the "doomed" passengers of Oceanic flight 815. It lost its way and angered viewers after huge breaks in the series run made it nearly impossible to care and showing way too many recap shows didn't help. But it did make a rebound last season in the final shows. And now Emmy-nominated "Lost" actor Michael Emerson is spilling the beans that this season will be busier than ever. According to the Hollywood Exclusive shooting is fired up again in Hawaii, and things are looking bad (or at least scarier) for the island dwellers. Read More(Minor Spoilers included) October 07, 2007 Terry O'Quinn gets an Emmy By Jabberwock, Lostpedia.com Congratulations to Terry O'Quinn for winning the Emmy award for Supporting Actor in a Drama series. Also nominated in this category was Michael Emerson. Lost was nominated in other categories, however this was the only Emmy award taken home. See Official Results October 11, 2007 Free Lost Videos Now Available on AOL Video By bizjournals & Mr.Leaf, Lostpedia.com Disney-ABC Television Group will make full-length episodes of some of its primetime shows available for free on AOL Video, the companies said Thursday. Full episodes of ABC programs are available today at AOL Video, and beginning next week ABC's new fall lineup will also be made available the day after their broadcast, according to a release. Generally, four episodes per series will be available at any given time, according to a release. Shows included in the deal include popular returning series like "Lost,"...Read More As with the ABC.com video player it is only available to viewers in the United States. However unlike the ABC.com player AOL Video currently has 11 full Season 3 episodes available with more expected to be added in the days to come. All episodes contain embedded ads meaning you view it as you would on TV. The videos can be found at, Lost - AOL Video. October 16, 2007 ]] Lost Star Jorge Garcia Makes Surprise Podcast Appearance By Jon Lachonis, BuddyTV Lost star Jorge Garcia appeared on the “Jay & Jack Ramblecast” as a co-host this week. The pod cast is not the duo's award winning “Lost Pod cast,” ironically; it is a podcast devoted to discussing pop culture in general. But with Garcia's proximity to the two Lost geeks, it wasn't long before the discussion turned, briefly, to matters of a mysterious island nature. Garcia was discreet with his answers, keeping very much in line with ABC's “radio silence” motif, but some information did come through, not with regards to the actual plot, but certainly to the general tone of Season 4's beginning. Read More Listen to Podcast Here October 20, 2007 ]] Kim not Lost on Return to Korea By Gregg Kilday, The Hollywood Reporter BUSAN, South Korea -- For Daniel Dae Kim, the Korean-American actor who plays the stern Jin in the hit series "Lost," visiting the Pusan International Film Festival to take part in the first-ever Asian Pacific Actors Network conference has been, quite literally, a homecoming. "I used to play on these beaches," Kim said Sunday, sitting at the PIFF Pavilion as the typhoon-stoked surf crashed ashore. Read more... October 25, 2007 sentenced to 180 days]] Slammer Time for Michelle Rodriguez By Natalie Finn, E! Online Michelle Rodriguez has been put on the fast and furious track to jail. The former Lost star was sentenced Wednesday to 180 days in Los Angeles County Jail after admitting to violating her probation from several DUI-related charges...Rodriguez will not be eligible for early release or electronic at-home monitoring. Read more... Read related... October 27, 2007 "Lost" reruns land at Sci Fi, G4 By Kimberly Nordyke, Reuters Sci Fi Channel and videogame-oriented outlet G4 have snapped up off-network cable rights to ABC's "Lost," and will start airing the drama next fall. Sci Fi is planning to "stack" the drama in a weekly four-hour primetime block, possibly on Monday nights, and also has obtained the right to stream a limited number of episodes at SciFi.com. G4, which will air the show as a primetime strip (Mon to Friday), is planning to give "Lost" the same interactive treatment it has given such acquired series as "Cops" and "Star Trek," dubbing it "Lost 2.0" and offering viewers multiple interactive and Web-enabled elements. G4 also has obtained exclusive cable weekend rights as well as the right to stream a limited number of episodes at G4tv.com. Read more.... Related: G4 announces it will allow real-time on-screen interactive discussions while the Lost reruns air, starting next fall. More October 28, 2007 , was arrested early Thursday morning for DUI]] Lost actor Daniel Dae Kim accused of DUI By Dave Dondoneau, Honolulu Advertiser Daniel Dae Kim, who stars as Jin-Soo Kwon on ABC's hit TV series Lost, was arrested early this morning on suspicion of drunken driving. Details of his DUI arrest haven't been released yet, but police said he was arrested around 3 a.m. He was booked at the Honolulu Police station downtown, posted bail and was released at 5:05 a.m. Kim didn't say anything as he left the station. He was escorted by two police officers to a silver SUV that was waiting for him just outside the police station's receiving area. Read More November 02, 2007 , one of the senior writers on Lost]] Movie and TV Writers Authorize a Call to Strike By Brooke Barnes and Michael Cieply, New York Times Screenwriters by a sizable majority authorized their leaders to call a strike against Hollywood’s producers as early as Nov. 1, in votes disclosed Friday. A strike by the Writers Guild of America would cut a ragged edge across the entertainment industry, with television and movies affected in different ways. Depending on the timing and length of a strike, some television shows would grind along just fine, while others would jerk to a halt. The Simpsons is safe, for instance, but light a candle for Lost. And reality shows, whose writers are non-union, will become even more of a television staple than they are now... Read more:1, 2 Read related: DGA contract, (2008 Hollywood strike) November 3, 2007 , was arrested early Thursday morning for DUI]] Lost Actor Kim Apologizes for Arrest By The Associated Press Daniel Dae Kim, one of the stars on ABC's "Lost," has apologized for his arrest on suspicion of drunken driving. Kim said he was deeply ashamed and embarrassed and will fully cooperate with police, in a statement issued Friday by his publicist, Cindy Guagenti. "It saddens me to know that I jeopardized the welfare of the kind people of Hawaii, a community that I love and call my home," the statement said. Honolulu Police arrested Kim early Thursday after an officer spotted him driving erratically at about 2:30 a.m. He was booked at the downtown police station and released after posting bail. Read Original Story or Read More event for the world premiere of Lost Season 4 confirmed]] Sunset on the Beach Season 4 World Premiere Confirmed By Santa, Lostpedia staff According to DocArzt of Thetailsection.com blog, he has been allowed to reveal that the "Sunset on the Beach" event for the Lost Season 4 world premiere has been confirmed. The event is a regular public series sponsored by the City and County of Honolulu, and typically shows movies for residents and tourists on a large screen erected directly on the sands of Waikiki Beach in Honolulu, HI, where Lost is filmed. However the Lost premiere events have generally been announced and confirmed by the City and County usually only a scant week before the event, generally held on the Wednesday or Saturday before the broadcast premiere of the season on ABC. DocArzt revealed that the event for the world premiere of of Season 4 will be held on the "first Saturday of February", making the date February 2, 2008. With such advance notice, die hard Lost fans can now plan (or dream on planning) their travel arrangements to Hawaii around a confirmed date to be on hand for the teeming crowds of thousands that have historically thronged the premiere and the appearance of the cast of Lost in Waikiki. So circle February 2nd on your calendar and stock up on your sunscreen. Thanks, Doc! Read more... , "show-runner" for Lost, and WGA negotiating committee member]] Lost's Writing on the Wall? By Santa and Mr. Leaf, Lostpedia staff Last Friday, there was news from Hollywood that should have Lost fans concerned. The membership of the Writers Guild of America (WGA) authorized a strike. The mandate to authorize was strong, with 90.3% of votes, and over 5,500 of 12,000 members (of this normally low-turnout union) voting. So why is this happening now, and what does it have to do with Lost?... And in the case a strike does occur, Lost script supervisor Gregg Nations explains why Lost will not be exempt from the effects: :"If there is a strike, we will shut down immediately. Carlton is on the negotiating committee for the WGA, and there is no way that any of the writers would cross a picket line. We will not bank episodes or scripts..." It gets hairier though. The Directors Guild of America (DGA) and Screen Actors Guild (SAG) contracts also expire soon, in April-June 2008. The WGA may decide to continue working until then, when potentially all three unions could strike simultaneously for combined leverage, essentially bringing the Hollywood machine to a standstill: no writers, directors, or actors. Read more... November 4, 2007 WGA negotiators recommend strike November 2, 2007 - By Santa, Lostpedia staff In a standing room only crowd Thursday, the general membership of the Writers Guild of America (WGA) were told by their negotiating committee (which includes Lost show-runner Carlton Cuse) that they have unanimously recommended to the union leadership (of WGA East and WGA West) to move forward with a strike. Industry press estimates peg next Monday, November 5th as the likely first day for the strike. A strike-averting settlement in the form of a new contract with the producers group (AMPTP) is still an outside possibility this weekend. However rhetoric from both sides, ranging from general name-calling to stands on issues such as DVD residuals, has been growing increasingly non-conciliatory and inflammatory in the days leading to the expiration of the current contract just 24 hours ago on Halloween night. At this point, the general sentiment in Hollywood is that a strike is almost inevitable, which means that Lost may immediately cease production on Season 4 according to earlier opining by Gregg Nations. : UPDATE: The WGA leadership has scheduled an announcement regarding the possible strike for 1:30 pm (PST) today at WGA West headquarters in Los Angeles. November 5, 2007 WGA Strikes November 2, 2007 - By Santa, Lostpedia staff At 1:30pm today at the headquarter of the Writers Guild of America West, the leadership of the union announced that they will begin a strike of its 12,000 members on the next business day: Monday, November 5. The strike announcement follows yesterday's strike recommendation from the WGA's negotiating committee. Further contract negotiations are not scheduled this weekend prior to the commencement of the strike. November 6, 2007 New WGA Negotiations Scheduled Sunday November 3, 2007 -- By Santa, Lostpedia staff A final 11th hour negotiating session between the Writers Guild of America (WGA) and AMPTP has been scheduled for Sunday morning, one day before the commencement of the strike on Monday. The negotiations were arranged at the request of Juan Carlos Gonzalez, the mediator from the Federal Mediation and Conciliation Service that had been called in last week by the US government. The main sticking point is still the WGA's position to double their DVD residuals, although new media (Internet) residuals and contract jurisdiction are also on the table. Meanwhile, Lost continues to film normally today, and script supervisor Gregg Nations recently noted at thefuselage.com http://www.thefuselage.com/Threaded/showpost.php?p=1674589&postcount=1787 that it is episode 8 of Season 4 being filmed, and that because this script has been finished, production on this episode will likely continue to completion even in the event of a strike. Administrator leaves Thetailsection.com November 2, 2007 -- By Santa, Lostpedia staff Doc Arzt, the administrator of the popular Lost fansite Thetailsection.com, announced tonight that he is leaving his duties at the site. He had previously sold the website to BuddyTV, and was no longer its owner. In his announcement, he also noted his feelings about Lost and why he started blogging about it: :"I chose Lost as my topic because I hate TV. Lost is not TV. Lost is a great story. If there was any sense of purpose, it was in spreading that message...The growth of the site really took me by surprise. I never started it as a business, and I never anticipated the volume of traffic I would receive." He cited personal and professional reasons for the move. Read more at the Lostpedia blog here. , one of the WGA negotiating committee's members.]] Looks like strike is on By Mark Lacter, LA Observed WGA President Patric M. Verrone just emailed guild members to say that the strike will begin first thing Monday morning. No details on this morning's last-ditch efforts by a federal mediator and by the backchanneling among writers and producers, but the email would indicate that there wasn't enough progress to forestall the walkout. Here's what Verrone said in the email: :"Pickets will be the most visible and effective part of the strike in the next few weeks. They make us visible in a way that is outside the AMPTP’s control. They deter and often prevent scabs from taking our jobs. They disrupt production, especially when members of other unions honor our line. But most importantly, a large turnout of pickets demonstrates visibly and irrefutably to the AMPTP that we are serious about getting a substantive, fair deal." Read More November 8, 2007 WGA Goes on Strike November 4, 2007 -- By Dave McNary, Variety.com The WGA went on strike early today — despite down-to-the-wire talks to avert the work stoppage. The strike began in New York just after midnight, even though negotiators for writers and companies were still talking in Los Angeles. Talks ended at 9:30 p.m. PST when the WGA walked out of the talks with the Alliance of Motion Picture & Television Producers after announcing that the strike had already started, according to AMPTP president Nick Counter. Read more... November 9, 2007 and Dominic Monaghan have reportedly ended their relationship.]] Lost stars in love end relationship November 6, 2007 -- By Stuff.co.nz Lost stars Evangeline Lilly and Dominic Monaghan have reportedly split. The British-born actor - whose rock star character Charlie Pace was killed off in the hit US TV show - was seen crying in the arms of another woman at a Los Angeles restaurant on Saturday night. Earlier this year, it was claimed Evangeline and Dominic were engaged after the Lord of the Rings star proposed during a holiday in Hawaii. A source said: "They want to spend the rest of their lives together." The couple began dating over two years after meeting on the set of Lost. Both have repeatedly refused to speak publicly about their relationship. Read More along with many of Lost's other writers been spotted on the picket lines.]] Lost's Cast & Crew Weigh in on Strike November 6, 2007 -- By Mr.Leaf, Lostpedia Staff The WGA has been on strike for just over a day and already the Lost cast and crew are getting involved and weighing in. J.J. Abrams, Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof have all been spotted picketing in front of Disney's Burbank lot along with many of the other Lost writers. The quotes and interviews are flying in from everywhere and it's hard to keep up. Here are a few of the quotes from but I'd highly suggest reading the whole articles. :"It's painful. No, wait. It's like damning your child." - Carlton Cuse http://www.abc.net.au/news/stories/2007/11/06/2083076.htm?section=entertainment :"And much as it breaks my heart for my colleagues and I to have to walk away from a job we love, we all think it's vitally important to the future of our industry." - Brian K. Vaughan http://blog.seattlepi.nwsource.com/comicbooks/archives/125064.asp?from=blog_last3 :"It will feel like buying a Harry Potter book, reading half of it, and then having to put it down for many months, There is a cliffhanger at the end of the eighth episode. It will only be frustrating viewers to have to step away from the show and not see the second half of the season." - Carlton Cuse http://www.syfyportal.com/news424398.html :"Lost has eight scripts completed, so the shooting will continue through #408... But I support this action 100%. It's going to be bad in the short-term, but this is an important moment for the future." - Gregg Nations http://www.thefuselage.com/Threaded/showpost.php?p=1674589&postcount=1787 :"I don't think putting eight episodes on and then stopping the season is an ideal way to watch the show," - Carlton Cusehttp://www.usatoday.com/life/television/news/2007-11-05-writers-strike-side_N.htm :"I think they have to do what they have to do. I think there is a tremendous amount of new media and new delivery systems out there, which we don't have any way of controlling or any way of even keeping track of," - Michael Emerson http://www.starpulse.com/news/index.php/2007/11/05/the_writer_s_strike_from_an_actor_s_pers Stay tuned for up to date info on the strike. See Also: *Lostpedia Blog on what a strike will do to Lost... - Santa & Mr.Leaf, Lostpedia Staff *For the latest breaking updates on the strike situation, see the entertainment industry news source Variety.com's WGA Strike Hot Topic page November 16, 2007 and Christian from ]] First Missing Piece Revealed November 6, 2007 -- By Mr.Leaf, Lostpedia Staff For all those Lost fans craving something new (besides the strike), it's here. Verizon and ABC released the first Lost mobisode, which they have appropriately named Missing Pieces, Tuesday. The two and a half minute clip, featured a conversation from between Jack and his father. Although the clip is not available anywhere other than a Verizon Phone Lostpedia has all the info and even the transcript of the clip. It has been announced they will release 13 Missing Pieces, each a week apart. Thanks to DarkUFO and his supporters who were the first on the story. November 19, 2007 , Lost showrunner]] '''WGA Strike: ABC will air eight episodes of ''Lost By Anna Johns, TV Squad 24 may be on the back burner for Fox because of the writers strike, but ABC says it plans to air at least eight episodes of Lost in the mid-season. Lost executive producer and co-creator Damon Lindelof was on the picket line this week supporting his writers when he told Broadcasting & Cable about the network's plans. He said the eighth episode, which is already written, ends with a cliffhanger. So it could, theoretically, cap off a shortened season if the writers strike continues through the New Year. Lindelof didn't say whether this changes ABC's plans to run the season straight-through starting in February. I imagine that if we only get 8 episodes of Lost next season, they'll probably air in February and then in May for sweeps. Just a guess, though.Read More and Dominic Monaghan have reportedly ended their relationship.]] Lost: Evangeline Lilly and Dominic Monaghan Break Up? By Kris De Leon, Buddy TV After three years of being together, Evangeline Lilly and Dominic Monaghan, who both catapulted to fame on ABC's Lost, have reportedly called it quits. According to the New York Post, the 30-year-old English actor has already moved on and has found love with another woman. Monaghan, who played Merry in the Lord of the Rings trilogy and whose character Charlie Pace was killed off on Lost, was spotted crying, holding and kissing an unnamed woman at El Coyote restaurant in Los Angeles, California last Saturday. Read More November 21, 2007 , picketing last week.]] Strike Outlaw? Lost Showrunner Returns to Work By Ben Katner, TV Guide Whatever you think about the writers' strike, ya gotta feel for guys like Lost writer-producer Carlton Cuse. As a writer, he's on strike. But as a producer... mmm, not so much. So even though he's a member of the WGA's negotiating committee, he's returning to work, at least to do some postproduction on the eight episodes that have already been shot. "We feel we owe that to our fans," he tells the New York Times. "We would harm our franchise if we didn't do it ourselves." Read More Here and Here Thomas Hannsz]] Jacob's Dog Painting Unmasked By Santa, Lostpedia staff One of the duties in maintaining the Lostpedia wiki is to keep an eye on the list of recent changes made in the encyclopedia by all editors. Sometimes though, one can't tell if a contribution is outright vandalism, and today was such a day. A new user posted edits to the "Background cast" page, specifically adding two names to the section on what we internally like to call "The Other Others", who are not as well known among Lost fans as the background Flight 815 survivors. The second name, Thomas Hannsz for background Other #29, scored some hits in Google, including a MySpace page that revealed this Other to be the real life artist behind Jacob's painting of a dog, specifically Lost executive producer Jack Bender's dog "Lulu". Apparently ABC did not purchase the rights to the painting, since the artist himself is able to offer it for sale at Artist Rising, so Lost fans everywhere can treat themselves to a unique holiday gift for a very reasonable price. Read more at the Lostpedia blog November 24, 2007 Writers, studios agree to talk Negotiations to begin Nov. 26 By Dave McNary, Variety.com Studios and networks will resume negotiations with striking writers on Nov. 26. The WGA remains on strike. The companies recently dropped their insistence that the strike had to stop, at least temporarily, as a condition of restarting negotiations. The Friday night announcement came on the 12th day of the strike in the form of a joint statement from the Writers Guild of America and the Alliance of Motion Picture & Television Producers. Read more November 28, 2007 Lost Mobisodes Unraveled By Jon Lachonis, Under Ground Online Lost fans have held fast for six months with little more than the enigmatic 'Orchid' Orientation film to keep their ridiculous-theory cortexes humming, so the release of "The Missing Moments" Mobisodes was a highly anticipated chunk of hiatus relief for island heads... Depending on who you talk to, this latest production is either the third or fourth attempt to bring original Lost content to Verizon cell phones...One iteration seemed decidedly more Lost-like than the current crop of Mobisodes. The story would have involved Hurley finding a DHARMA camcorder... Read more November 30, 2007 where Lost has its interior sets.]] Lost set picketed by writers By Katherine Nichols, Star Bulletin Members of the Writers Guild of America picketed yesterday in front of the Hawaii Film Studio, which houses the interior set for "Lost," in a display of solidarity with striking writers on the mainland. Some of the approximately 20 active WGA members residing on Oahu held signs reading "ABC.com = LO$T WGA residuals." Formal negotiations between writers and the Alliance of Motion Picture and Television Producers are scheduled to resume Monday. "Lost is one of the most downloaded shows on television," said screenwriter Judd Klinger, who recently moved to Hawaii from Los Angeles. "It's a prototype for using new media, and it completely gets around paying writers, and that's exactly what the strike is about." Read more December 04, 2007 Writers strike stalling Hawaii Lost show By Wayne Harada, Honolulu Advertiser ABC's "Lost" is being forced to halt filming on its fourth season because of the Writers Guild of America strike. The series will run out of completed scripts as a result of the writers' strike, an ABC publicist said. Filming on O'ahu had been ongoing. The filming will halt on completion of the eighth episode, out of 16 planned for the fourth season. The episode is expected to wind up no later than Nov. 30. The network still expects to kick off the new season in February, as planned, and to run the series without interruption, ABC said. However, circumstances could change, depending on the outcome of the writers' walkout. Read more December 11, 2007 Lost actor Daniel Kim pleads not guilty to DUI By Wayne Harada, Honolulu Advertiser "Lost" TV star Daniel Dae Kim, through his attorney, pleaded not guilty yesterday to a drunken-driving charge. Kim, who plays Jin Soo Kwon on "Lost," did not appear at his arraignment yesterday in Honolulu District Court. Kim's traffic abstract shows his driver's license was revoked Monday for six months, from Nov. 25 to May 24, after an Administrative Driver's License Revocation proceeding. Kim was arrested at about 3 a.m. Oct. 25 after a police officer spotted him allegedly driving erratically on South King Street near Isenberg Street. Read more December 14, 2007 Lost Ads Coming to the Big Screen By Kristin Dos Santos, E Online This just in: Lost is coming to the big screen! Oh, how I wish I could tell you our beloved Evie, Matthew and Josh are starring in a movie version of the show we so adore, but this is pretty much the next best thing: Sources tell me ABC has secured a deal to air promos for the upcoming fourth season of Lost (with new footage!) before all movies rated PG and above in Screenvision and NCM chains in December. Read more December 28, 2007 The WGA Slaps AMPTP's Hands Away By John Scott Lewinski, Wired News The beaming optimism of the Monday after Thanksgiving gave way to bleak reality Thursday in the WGA strike as it took the guild only a few hours to burn down The Alliance of Motion Picture & Television Producers "New Economic Partnership". Both sides will now step away from further negotiations until next Tuesday. The WGA broke its silence to reject the producers' latest pitch in a letter to its membership. A copy e-mailed to me tonight reads: "Among the rumors was the assertion that the AMPTP had a groundbreaking proposal that would make this negotiation a 'done deal.' In fact, for the first three days of this week, the companies presented in essence their November 4 package with not an iota of movement on any of the issues that matter to writers." Read more Lost’s Michael Emerson Talks Lost Mobisodes, Blu Ray, and Season 4 By Jon Lachonis, UGO, December 13 Michael Emerson has surprised and captivated everyone with his portrayal of the Notorious Ben Linus on ABC’s Lost. First as his nebulous and sinister alter ego Henry Gale, then as the dapper leader of “The Others.” Despite his extensive stage and screen credits, Emerson’s Ben is probably his most recognizable role, earning him an Emmy Nomination opposite co-star Terry O'Quinn last year. Emerson joined me for a two part interview this week. Read more... Lost Executive Producers Eddy and Adam Talk “Missing Pieces” By Jon Lachonis, UGO Lost fans are hungry for new material. That has never been more evident than when the first of the Verizon mobisodes hit V-cast capable phones. Almost immediately the Lost community went to work siphoning through the videos for new clues to Lost’s mysteries. I was fortunate to have the opportunity to chat with Lost’s dynamic duo of Eddy Kitsis and Adam Horowitz about how the mobisodes were developed, produced, and more importantly if they truly are vessels for Lost’s golden truths. Read more... Lost's Carlton Cuse really does support the strike By Bob Sassone, TV Squad It's an odd situation when you are not only a member of the Writers Guild and want to support your fellow writers, but you're also the showrunner of the show you write for. Tina Fey is in that situation at 30 Rock, though she's been on the picket lines from the beginning. Another producer who is in that situation is Carlton Cuse over at Lost. There were mysterious rumors (just like Lost itself!) going around the industry that Cuse had actually gone back to work on the show. To make sure there was no confusion as to where he stands, Cuse sent out an e-mail to everyone explaining everything. :To my fellow WGA Members, :I want to clear up any misunderstanding about where I stand. :On November 16, I, regrettably, was quoted by a Wall Street Journal reporter saying I was going to perform some of my non-writing, post-production duties on episodes of LOST to protect the show for the fans. However, I'm sure to the delight of the AMPTP, my statement became the story and gave the false impression that there was disunity among showrunners over the issues of this negotiation....Read More Category:News